


Second Chance

by dryvodkamartini



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Pepperony - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, I just love them so much sorry, Pepperony - Freeform, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryvodkamartini/pseuds/dryvodkamartini
Summary: Tony and Pepper are still in their stable-ish relationship but what if one news can change everything that will lead to complications with their relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This story was originally made in ff.net way back 2013, I'm just transferring it here and hopefully, I'll be able to finish it now. Lol. I am (or was) shrapnelsinmyheart in ff.net. This story is a post-Iron Man 2 story and since it has been 9 years and a LOT had happened to Pepper and Tony, I will consider this as an AU-(ish). Please don't bother reading the one I had in ff.net because I'm going to do tons of changes here. Thank you!

A few months after the unexpected kiss on the rooftop, Pepper and Tony continue to live their growing and improving relationship with the constant banter and love. They learned so much from each other. They kept their life as usual, Pepper still running Stark Industries as CEO and Tony being the famous Iron Man as a symbol of protection of the world.

After months of arguing and rejection, Tony finally convince Pepper to move in with him and Tony was glad he made it.

**“Hey there, gorgeous.”** Pepper said as she walked to Tony who is currently doing something with his suit.

Tony adoringly looked at Pepper and reach out his hand where she willingly took it, **“What brings you here?”** He said as Pepper sat on his lap.

**“Hmmm, am I not allowed to come here?”** She asked looking at him.

Tony chuckled, **“No, it’s not like that.”** He said and wrapped her arms around Pepper’s waist.

**“Good.”** She said and kissed him quickly standing up and walking towards the door.

**“You went down here just to kiss me?”** Tony asked laughing.

She turned around and looked at him, **“I just missed you, that’s all, you spent most of your time here.”** She pouted.

**“I’m sorry.”** Tony said frowning, **“I just need to get this right and as soon as I’m finished with this, we will play the whole day.”** He said with a smirk.

**“Yeah right, _play_.”** Pepper said and rolled her eyes, **“Gotta go, I’m gonna finish some paperworks upstairs and don’t you dare finish what you’re doing without sleeping Mr. Stark, I will definitely hurl something at your head, that’s a promise, I will surely do it this time.”** She said pointing at him and walked upstairs.

**“I promise I won’t, Ms. Potts!”** He shouted with a smile and went back to what he was doing.

* * *

When Pepper woke up the next morning, she saw Tony all dressed up at the door looking at her with sad eyes.

**“Hey.”** She said and sat up leaning on to the bed. **“Leaving early?”** , She asked when she saw him wearing the Iron Man suit.

Tony nodded, **“Yeah, the man with a patch called me this morning, he needed us immediately.”** He walked to Pepper and sat beside her. **“I’m sorry.”** He said sadly and took her hand.

**“His name is Nick Fury.”** Pepper chuckled and Tony smiled, **“and why are you saying sorry?”** Pepper said letting him look in her eyes.

**“Because I told you that after I finish upgrading my suit, I promise I will spend my day with you.”** He said with a sigh.

**“Hey, look at me.”** Pepper said and lifted Tony’s had so he can look at her. **“It’s alright, Iron Man is needed, I must admit I’ll be worried as hell like always but you can make it up to me when you’re back, alright?”** She said and he nodded, **“Now go. Before I change my mind.”** She said and pushed him away with a smile.

**“I’m a lucky man, you know that, Potts?”** He said and Pepper giggled, He leaned down to kiss her. **“I’ll be back before you know it.”** He said and kissed her one last time.

**“I’ll be waiting.”** Pepper smiled and said with a seductive voice.

* * *

Pepper spent her day off checking emails, watching TV, taking naps and most of all, waiting for Tony. Her day was not the same without him constantly annoying her yet she missed it.

She was eating cereals when she felt something weird in her stomach. She ran to the bathroom as fast as she could and threw up on the toilet. As soon as she finished, she leaned back and take all the air she needed. **_“What is wrong with me?”_** She whispered.

Her eyes went wide when she realized something and stood up to rinse. She ran back to the kitchen to get her phone. She checked the calendar and count the days when she last had her period. She was shocked that she was 4 weeks late, **“Not this time, please.”** She hissed and leaned her elbow on the table with her hands covering her eyes, wishing that the thing she was thinking is not the reason why she’s late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the first chapter. I hope y'all like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comment on the first chapter!

Pepper was pacing back and forth to their bedroom and bathroom waiting for the result of the pregnancy test. If she will be honest to herself, she is happy that she will have a baby and at the same time, nervous.

 ** _“What if Tony didn’t accept it?”_** She thought.

Minutes past by and the test was ready, she braced herself and walked towards the test slowly. She stared at it for a minute to make sure that she is not hallucinating that it has a clear positive sign. Tears ran down her cheeks.

 **“JARVIS?”** Pepper said, her eyes were still glued on the test.

 **“Yes, Miss Potts?”** The AI answered.

 **“Not a word to Mr. Stark, please. I’ll be the one to tell him about this.”** Pepper said as she turned around and looked for a perfect place to hide the test.

 **“As you wish, Ms. Potts. Mr. Stark will arrive in 5 minutes.”** JARVIS replied.

 ** _“Alright, Potts, you can do this, you can successfully hide this news from Tony and tell him when the right time comes.”_ **Pepper said to herself.

She hid the test underneath her clothes in her closet.

She fixed her hair and took a deep breath and tried her best to relax.

* * *

Pepper was on the bed, thinking of the best way to tell Tony about her pregnancy when he heard that familiar footstep in the living room.

She walked outside the bedroom and there he saw Tony with a surprised face.

 **“I was planning to surprise you.”** He said as he ran to Pepper and gave her a long kiss.

 **“Weill, I’m good at hearing things.”** She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his on her waist.

 **“How was your day without me? What did you do?”** He asked as they walked to their bedroom and sat on the bed.

Pepper heartbeat began to race and she stared at him for a long time, Tony noticed her look and felt confused, **“Pep? Is everything alright?”** He said as he cupped her cheek.

Pepper snapped back, **“Yeah, yeah, I’m perfectly fine.”** She nodded and looked down. **“I just fixed some work-related things, watched TV and waited for you.”** She said and looked back at him.

 **“Wow. You had a very boring day, Honey.”** Tony said with a smirked.

 **“Yeah. Especially the last one.”** She said and winked at him. She was about to stand up when Tony grabbed her again and crushed his lips to hers. They were like that for a long time when they pushed away slowly.

 **“I missed you, a lot.”** He said and smiled at her.

 **“I didn’t.”** She said trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

 **“I know you did. Don’t lie to me, Potts. I know you.”** He said with a grin. He hugged her and lay down on the bed with Pepper on top of him. She laid her head on his chest, closed her eyes and tried to relax.

 **“How did you know that I did?”** She asked as she moved her head slightly from her chest so she can trace her finger on his arc reactor.

 **“I just knew.”** He replied and kissed her forehead.

Pepper looked at him with a straight face.

 **“What?”** Tony asked raising his brow.

 **“Nothing.”** She quickly replied.

 **“I’ve been noticing that you’re out of this world this day Pepper, something is not right. What is it?”** Tony looked at her seriously.

 **“Nothing. I’m just hungry. Come on, let’s eat.”** She said as she stands up and walked away from the bed.

Tony followed her, **“Honey? You sure you’re alright?”** Tony asked once again.

Pepper looked at him then smiled, **“Positive.”**

* * *

The next morning, Pepper woke up feeling something uncomfortable, it seems like she’s going to throw up but doesn’t know how to do it without waking Tony up who’s cuddling her from behind.

When she couldn’t take it anymore, she ran to the bathroom without thinking that Tony might wake up as well. She tried to throw up even though nothing is coming out.

She felt Tony’s hand making circles on her back. She looked up and saw Tony’s concern eyes.

Tony saw her eyes were red, he knew that there’s really something wrong with her. When she finally rinsed and brushed her teeth, he blocked her way to the door.

 **“Honey. Pep.”** He said getting her attention.

Pepper tried to avoid Tony’s eyes, **“Yes?”**

 **“Look at me, Pepper. Please.”** Tony pleaded.

The _please_ made Pepper looked up to Tony’s brown eyes.

 **“Be honest with me,”** Tony held her shoulders and without removing his eyes from hers.

 **“What is wrong with you? Don’t you dare lie to me, Potts.”** He said.

Pepper took a deep breath, **“I’m – pregnant.“** She almost whispered but by the way Tony tensed, she knew that he heard it clearly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos on the previous chapter!

**“Tony? Pepper?”** A voice from downstairs made Tony stop on what he was supposed to say about Pepper’s news.

**“Sir, Ms. Potts, Colonel James Rhodes is downstairs,”** JARVIS informed them.

Tony was just staring at Pepper’s eyes, he wanted to say something but he doesn’t think this is the right time to say it.

“ **I’ll talk to you later,”** Tony said, removing his hands from her shoulders then turned around to go downstairs to meet Rhodey.

Pepper was left alone. Judging by the look she saw in Tony’s eyes when she said she’s pregnant, he doesn’t seem happy about it.

She wiped the tears in her eyes and was about to go downstairs to meet Rhodey as well when she heard Tony talking. She sat down beside the stairs and made sure she can’t be seen as she listens to their conversation.

**“Where’s Pepper?”** Rhodey asked.

**“She’s upstairs.”** Tony replied, **“Drink with me?”** He offered.

**“It’s too early for alcohol, Tony.”** Rhodey replied seriously. **“What’s wrong with you? You and Pepper had a fight?”**

**“No.”** Tony laughed.

**“Then why are you like that?”**

**“She’s pregnant.”** He said flatly.

**“That’s great! Congratulations, Tony!”** Rhodey replied, excitement was obvious in his tone.

Tony shrugged and replied a short **_“Thanks”_**

**“What’s with your reaction, Stark? Are you not happy about this news? Are you not happy that you’re going to be a father?”** Pepper can hear the annoyance in Rhodey’s voice.

**“Do I look like I’m happy and excited, Rhodey?”**

Pepper covered her mouth with his hand to cover her shock with Tony’s words.

**“I don’t even know it’s mine.”**

A tear fell from Pepper’s eyes. That hurts so much. ** _“He thinks I’m sleeping with other guys? Damn you, Stark.”_**

**“Damn it, Tony! Why would you think like that? You know that Pepper is not like that type of person.”** Rhodey shouted.

**“I’m confused. I’m not ready this. I did not even sign up for this. I thought we have a mutual understanding that there will be no baby for now.”** Tony whispered.

**“You damn well tell that to Pepper.”** Rhodey said.

Pepper heard the front door opened then closed. She stood up and slowly walked downstairs, with her hand on her stomach. She saw Tony sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his drink in his hands. Head down.

**“You’re not ready for this baby, Tony?”** She asked loud enough for him to get his attention. He looked at her then shook his head.

**“Shit.”** Tony muttered.

Tony put the glass on the table in front of him and stood up.

**“Pep.”** He started.

**“I heard everything. I heard that you are not ready for this baby, I also heard that you’re having a second thought if this baby is yours.”** She can’t hold her tears anymore, she started crying.

Tony went pale at the sight of her crying. He started walking towards her.

**“Don’t you dare come near me.”** Pepper raised her palm in front of him to stop, **“I hate you.”**

**“Pep, I’m sorry. Please. I’m not ready to be a father but I’ll give the support that he needed. I’ll give the school you want him to go to when he started schooling but I don’t think I can provide more than that because I can’t be a father, you know that!”** Tony almost shouted.

Pepper shook her head, **“You’re unbelievable.”** She wiped her tears.

**“I do wish that this baby’s not yours, Tony because he doesn’t deserve you.”** Pepper said through her sobs.

Pepper turned around and was about to go upstairs to pack her things when she felt a severe pain in her abdomen that made her doubled over. She held on to the stair to balance herself.

Tony ran towards her and hold her. He put his hand on her stomach as well,

**“Pepper, talk to me. What’s happening?”**

Pepper shook her head, **“I don’t know but it hurts so much, Tony.”**

Tony lifted Pepper in her arms and went straight outside to go inside his car and drove straight to the hospital.

* * *

**“Miscarriages do happen during pregnancy, Mr. Stark. Especially in the first trimester. There had been some chromosomal abnormalities with the embryo that resulted in this. I’m very sorry.”** The doctor explained to Tony and Pepper.

Tony stood for a long time, watched the doctor left the room. He is having a hard time absorbing the news. Their baby is gone and he blames himself because of this. He thought that it looks like the baby felt that his Daddy doesn’t want him that’s why he decided to let go.

Tony turned around and saw Pepper looking at him.

He sat down and put his hand on top of Pepper’s hand.

**“Pep, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. It’s my fault.”** He started.

Pepper shook her head, **“No, it’s not your fault. You heard what the doctor said, miscarriages do happen. No one’s to blame here.”**

Tony looked at her confused, she’s not crying. She’s not angry at him either. She said those words as if losing the baby doesn’t affect her in any way.

**“Pepper, are you okay?”** He asked as he lifted his hand from Pepper’s hand to her cheek.

**“I’m fine. Just tired.”** She said flatly.

**“How long should I stay here? I want to go home.”** She said.

**“I’ll ask the doctor,”** Tony responded. He stood up and went outside.

* * *

Pepper was able to go home hours later.

As she walked inside the house, she went straight to the stairs. Tony followed her.

Tony watched as Pepper packed all her things inside her suitcase, that’s when he realized what’s happening.

**“Pep, you’re leaving me?”** Tony said panicking.

Pepper turns around, her eyes are full of sadness but she was able to smile at Tony. She put her hand on his cheek.

**“Tony, I don’t think our relationship will still work after what happened. We’ve been together for 2 years now. We’re having sex and sex means babies. What if I got pregnant once again? I don’t want to feel any rejection anymore, Tony. It hurts. You may have not told it directly but you accused me of having an affair which is a direct hit to me because I have been loyal to you ever since I was your personal assistant and you know that. I love you so damn much but I don’t think our relationship is still worth a try.”** Pepper said as she wiped the tear that ran down her cheeks that she wasn’t aware of. She’s tired of crying.

He put his hand on Pepper’s hand that is on his cheek. He shook his head, **“Pepper, I did not mean what I said. I’m sorry. Please. Don’t go.”** He begged.

**“I had a lot of thinking earlier. I realized that I can be a good father as long as I have you because I know you won’t let me screw up.”** Tony added.

**“You should've said that earlier.”** She whispered.

**“Pepper, please. Be angry with me. Slap me, shout at me or anything just please, don’t leave me.”** He begged once again.

Pepper shook her head and smiled, **“I won’t do that, Tony.”**

**“I need this, Tony. I need to heal. I need time away from you. If I was able to move on from what happened today, I promise I’ll be back and we will try again. If I didn’t, please find someone else.”** Pepper said. She removed her hand from his cheek and turned around to continue packing.

**“But I don’t want someone else”** He whispered.

Tony walked towards her and helped her packed her things. They did not say anything up until she’s about to leave, Tony holding her suitcase.

**“I’ll call a cab.”** She said.

**“Don’t. Please use your car. I bought it for you.”** Tony said.

Pepper looked at him, hesitating. **“But Tony-“**

**“Pepper, please. I want you safe. I won’t bother you. I’ll give you all the time and space you need because you deserve it. I won’t even be surprised if you won’t come back. You deserve better. But, Pep, I can’t promise you that I won’t try to win you back.”** He said fighting back his tears.

Pepper nodded, **“Thank you.”**

She walked toward Tony and kissed him one last time. A long kiss that Tony can surely call it a goodbye kiss.

**“Please take care of yourself.”** Pepper said.

**“I’ll try.”** Tony smirked. He saw her rolled her eyes.

He held her cheek and kissed her forehead.

Tony looked on those beautiful blue eyes of the woman she loved that he hurt so much.

**“I love you, Pepper.”**

**“I love you, Tony. Goodbye.”**


End file.
